


The Worst Day

by sperrywink



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 21:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13303488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink





	The Worst Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [River_Song](https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_Song/gifts).



Oliver had many worst days of his life: when he got shipwrecked; when Felicity left; when he lost his arm and his city fell into ruins. In particular, to be bested by Slade’s punk kid was belittling and demeaning. It all paled when facing Sara as she told him John had been taken. Even if Sara hadn’t brought with her a means of fighting, he would have gone anyway. He had had enough of wallowing in the shadows feeling sorry and guilty. It was nigh time for the Green Arrow to step into the light and face the world. Together.


End file.
